Often, the IT portions of entities, referred to herein, in the alternative, as enterprises, typically include many components. The components may include applications, application servers, infrastructure components, servers and any other suitable components. The components may be interrelated. The components may depend on, or influence, many other components within the enterprise.
At any time, a component, or group of components, may incur a power outage, experience scheduled maintenance downtime or endure any other outage. The remaining components may encounter technical difficulties because of their relationship with the component which incurred the outage.
Conventionally, it has been challenging to assess the extent of the impact of the outage and the dependencies of each component included within larger IT enterprises. The challenge becomes even greater when a many-to-many relationship exists between server components and application components. Therefore, there is a need for an impact notification system.